SalvatoreBH - My Name is Madelena
by Madelena Rossi
Summary: The first chapter in the story of how a House was once a girl.


My story begins in 16th century Italy. The Salvatores had a long history of being aware of supernatural beings. At the time of my life, they were actually sympathizers. The Salvatore home was considered a safe haven for those seeking respite from attacks by humans who rightfully feared them. Most supes, then and now, were just trying to exist, but those that wished humans harm were indistinguishable from those that wished to live in peace.

I was a local girl, from a family not nearly as wealthy as the Salvatores, but I grew up with their children. Daniele was my best friend and we often dreamed of being old enough to go to the lavish feasts thrown by her parents. I had different reasons for wanting to go; her older brother Paolo. Paolo was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His dark hair and blue eyes caused the distraction of many of the female help, but he was always kind to me & brought me sugared pears to eat. As we grew older, those sweet treats became kisses and words of love. I spent much time in his company and the company of his friend, Elijah. I knew of Elijah's true nature, but he was a kind man who was a true friend to my Paolo. One time, when I was thrown from my horse, Elijah carried me for over a mile to bring me home. I was not of noble blood, but my family did have money and land holdings that were appealing to a family looking to bolster their son's hierarchy in society. We were going to be married and I was happier than I ever dared dream.

Mikael was in Italy following a lead on his children, when we met. He discovered the Salvatore family's sympathies and managed to get an invitation to our betrothal celebration. I sensed immediately that there was something off about him. He came to Paolo's father, Matteo, and questioned where his children were. I had also thought it odd that Elijah had not come to our celebration, but unbeknownst to me, he had already fled Italy. When Matteo refused to assist him, Mikael drew out his crossbow and aimed it at Paolo. He told Matteo he would exchange one son's life for the other. I could see that Mikael had no intentions of hesitating and as he pulled the trigger I jumped in front of Paolo.

I don't remember the pain of the arrow entering my chest. I only remember wondering why Paolo looked so sad as he held me. He begged me never to leave him because I was his life and his family. My last words were "I promise to stay with you forever and be your family." Little did I know those words had sealed my fate. I was soon to find out the reason my family was so close to the Salvatores was because we were also being sheltered. My mother was part fae and my father was a witch. My final words were unknowingly a spell being cast. My mother quickly removed the necklace she was wearing and my father bound my soul to it. Their belief was that in binding my soul to a physical object, it would be easier to return me to a fully physical form in the future. Dark magic to be sure, but it was the act of desperate parents who loved their only child.

Paolo was inconsolable. My parents gave him the necklace in the hopes my presence would bring him some measure of comfort as they worked to bring me back. Not long after, a small pox epidemic swept through our town killing both sets of parents. This only embittered Paolo further. He blamed all supernatural creatures for my fate and began a crusade to take them all down. Paolo was then able to use the resources that once protected the supernaturals his parents to wage an ongoing battle.

Eventually he married a woman who had also been victimized by a vampire and together they started a family. I don't know if he didn't realize, but I was there to watch every moment of it. She received my wedding ring, my kisses, my children. I could have allowed myself to also grow cold and vengeful, but I had made a promise to be Paolo's family for eternity. That vow extended to his bloodline. The necklace and the hatred of supernatural creatures was passed down through generations & came to America, where we eventually ended up in Mystic Falls.

The story of how I came to control Salvatore Boarding House is one for another day.


End file.
